Boundaries
by Echoblaze
Summary: A journey for love..Young warrior Tigerstorm has been yearning for the chance of true happiness with her love, Cindershade. When he asks her to be his mate, what else could she say but yes? But, as the darkness of Cindershade's true self slowly come into light, will the young warrior be able to trust any one in her clan? Or cross the visible and invisible boundaries to find love?
1. Chapter 1

A gentle, new-leaf breeze blew through the air as the clouds covered the sky. Through the few trees, the sounds of meowing cats echoed through the clearing. In the middle sat a dark gray tabby she-cat with sun colored eyes. Her sleek tail sat wrapped around her white paws as a pale brown she-cat bounded toward her.

"So, what are we gonna do today Stonetail?" She asked

"What do you think Tigerpaw?" She replied

"Yes! Finally! My assessment! I'll be the best hunter this clan has ever seen!" Tigerpaw exclaimed

The tabby smiled happily as Stonetail got up. _Finally, after six moons of training I'm gonna be a warrior! I wonder..What will Hazelstar name me? I hope it's a good one. _The she-cats left the camp and headed into the forest. The fresh, crisp air ruffled Tigerpaw's fur as she padded along the green ground.

"We're meeting up with Appledust by the stream." Stonetail said, "You're going to fight her."

"B..but she's a warrior!" Tigerpaw exclaimed

"You're a fantastic fighter Tigerpaw. You'll be fine." She meowed

Tigerpaw padded around the bundle of bushes and sure enough, Appledust was sitting by the stream. The reddish brown she-cat sat there grooming her pelt. Her fluffy fur looked a bit matted.

"Appledust?" Tigerpaw asked

The she-cat looked up from her grooming and padded over. Her yellow eyes were full of enthusiasm.

"Sorry 'bout that." She mewed, "Didn' realize that you two would be here so soon."

Tigerpaw still wasn't used to hearing Appledust's odd accent, for she sounded nothing like any of the other Riverclan cats. The pale she-cat sat down as Stonetail walked over to her.

"Alright, so, this is going to be a practice session to test Tigerpaw's-" She began

"Yeah Yeah..I know! When can I fight mate?" Appledust asked

Tigerpaw rolled her eyes as she wrapped her tail around her paws. She glanced toward the forest and heard the chatter of cats.

"If you don't stop talking, we're not going to find any prey!"

She purred at the sound of that voice. The cat padded toward them and she felt her pelt grow hot. His glossy, sleek gray tabby fur. The strength and power the existed inside him. His eyes were the color of the river in leaf-bare. He glanced toward her and she looked at her paws in embarrassment. She looked up for a quick heartbeat and caught a smile on his face. She smiled and felt a spark of pure happiness. _He's perfect. So strong and brave! _Tigerpaw shifted in place as she heard the rest of the patrol. Blizzardtail, Goldfur, and Cloverfang padded along the side of the hill. Tigerpaw looked away, not wanting to be caught looking at Cindershade.

**...**

Stonetail padded with her away from the river. A small scratch sat on Tigerpaw's shoulder and it was bleeding a bit.

"Ya sure you're alright?" Appledust asked

"I'm fine." Tigerpaw replied

"Alright then sweetheart. I'll be back in camp if ya need me."

The she-cat bounded away back toward the camp as Stonetail veered right.

"Okay, I'd like you to catch some birds. Although we eat fish most of the time, we need to know how to hunt other prey. Mice and voles hardly pass by here, so we do not need to work on them. Birds, we do find here." She meowed

"But, it's not leaf-bare."

Stonetail sighed and looked back at Tigerpaw, "Look, it's good to have your skills nice and sharp. Now, from here on out, I'd like you to go where _you _want to go. You can go to the river or stay here and hunt. It's up to you."

Tigerpaw felt a snake of fear creep into her. She wasn't used to hunting on her own, especially with someone watching her! The pale brown apprentice looked up with her dark gray eyes wide. She nodded as she stood back up.

"Go on." Stonetail said

Tigerpaw got up and padded away. She looked back and was surprised to see that Stonetail was already gone. Instinctively, she perked her ears for any signs of food. The birds were here, but where exactly were they...Tigerpaw walked forward, scenting the air. _I know they're here. _Just then, she heard a rustle from down below. She unsheathed her claws and padded over. Her ears pricked and eyes focused on the bush. She glanced over and saw a small finch pecking at the ground. Tigerpaw laid down and steadied herself. She crept forward and aimed for the bird. She then jumped for the bird, but it squawked in alarm and flew off.

"Frog dung..." She muttered

She walked away and headed for the steam near Windclan. The breeze hit her and made her shiver. Leaf-bare had ended a moon ago, so she was not surprised at the cold wind. As she headed down the hill, she heard a whistling noise. A large crow fluttered down by the stream. Tigerpaw quickly jumped into the brush and laid down. She smiled as this bird too began pecking at the ground, completely unaware of Tigerpaw. She then jumped for the bird. But, as she did, a flash of gray came in front of her and she crashed into it. They tumbled down the hill and landed by the stream.

"What in the name of-" She began

The animal looked up and she recognized him as Cindershade. The tall, broad shouldered tom's eyes widened as he stepped back.

"So..sorry Tigerpaw. I didn't hear you." He meowed

"I..It's uh..It's alright." She replied

Cindershade smiled meekly. _That's odd. He's usually not like..Oh great Starclan! He likes me! He has to!_

"I'm..I'm gonna go." He told her

Tigerpaw nodded as he bounded away. She smiled watching him run away, feeling her love for the tom run through her. She knew for sure that he liked her, which was even better than becoming a warrior.

**...**

Tigerpaw entered camp with three fish dangling from her mouth. Stonetail was carrying two birds as well. Tigerpaw couldn't get the smile off her face, for she had passed her assessment! _I'm going to be a warrior! _Her tail flicked in content. She turned to Stonetail. The pale gray tabby had already placed her birds down and was heading for Hazlestar and Grayfrost, Stonetail's mate. Hazelstar glanced up as Tigerpaw placed her fish in the pile and headed for the warrior's den, hoping to see Cindershade.

"Hey! Hey Tigapaw!"

She turned at the call of her name and saw Appledust and Cloudfall running toward her.

"Did ya pass?" She asked

"Yeah! I got all that prey! Well, except for the large carp." She said

"Nice job." Cloudfall told her

She nodded to the experienced warrior. Appledust smiled as Cloudfall's tail dragged across her back. Tigerpaw could picture Cindershade doing that to her when she became a warrior.

"Well," Appledust began, "Just wanted tuh make sure ya passed."

Tigerpaw nodded and turned her head, seeing Hazelstar run over to the Rock Ledge. The gray patched she-cat sat atop there looking at the clan. Tigerpaw quickly started to groom herself, not wanting to look like a mess.

"All cats who are old enough to catch their own prey, gather under the Rock Ledge for a meeting!" Hazelstar called

Tigerpaw looked up from grooming her tail. Icebird, Cloverfang, and Nutclaw came out of the warrior's den. She saw Dawnpaw run out of the apprentice's den and had completely forgotten about her sister! Dawnpaw must have had her's today too. Her mentor, Redpelt, came out of the apprentice's den too. She watched Amberfoot leave the medicine den with Dustkit, who had been in there after eating water hemlock when she left camp. _Thank Starclan she lived from that._

"Tigerpaw, Dawnpaw, come forward." Hazelstar said

"Can you believe it? We're going to be warriors!" Dawnpaw whispered

"I know!" She replied

The two sat in front of the Rock Ledge. Tigerpaw's heart sped up as Hazelstar called them forward.

"I Hazelstar, leader of Riverclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these two apprentices. They have trained hard to learn the ways of your code and I commend them as warriors in your turn."

She faced Dawnpaw, who's blue eyes were wide with fear.

"Dawnpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I..I do." She mewed

"And do you Tigerpaw promise to uphold the warrior code and protect your clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do." Tigerpaw told her confidently

"Then by the power of Starclan I give you two your warrior names. Dawnpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Dawnstream. Starclan honors your kindness and honesty and Tigerpaw, from this day forward you shall be known as Tigerstorm. Starclan honors your energy and loyalty and welcomes you both as full warriors of Riverclan."

"Dawnstream! Tigerstorm! Dawnstream! Tigerstorm!"

Tigerstorm looked out to the crowd, basking in the admiration of her clanmates. She loved this moment. However, it became even better when she spotted Cindershade. The dark gray tabby was looking at her with pure happiness and compassion, as he chanted her new name. At that moment, all she could hear was his deep and powerful voice calling her name. At that moment, she knew she couldn't be happier.


	2. Chapter 2

A splash sounded by the rushing river as Tigerstorm pulled out a flailing salmon. She placed it on the ground and smiled, proud of her catch. Cindershade sat next to her with a small carp in his mouth.

"Nice job." She mewed

He purred and placed his fish down. His tail wrapped around her and smiled warmly.

"I wish I was as good of a hunter as you." He said in his deep voice

Tigerstorm purred happily as she licked his cheek. In the past half-moon, she and Cindershade had become extremely close. Nothing had been said, it just happened.

"Cindershade, wanna go for a quick swim?" She asked

"Why wouldn't I?" He replied

Tigerstorm got up and leapt into the water. The cool water covered her as she pulled her head up to the surface. She paddled around in the river. She felt something brush next to her and she turned to see the dark gray tabby next to her. She _mrrowed _with laughter and paddled away from shore.

"The water's nice today." Cindershade told her

"It is. I'm glad it's just you and me."

Cindershade smiled, his icy gaze shined like the frozen streams of Riverclan in leaf-bare. The sandy floor disappeared from underneath her. She knew not to freak out, for she'd only go under. Cindershade's powerful strokes brought him further than her and she began to work harder to catch up to her mate. The dusky sky brought the faint outline of Silverpelt into view along with the full moon.

"Cindershade," She began, "We have to head back to camp. The Gathering is soon."

He turned back toward her and nodded. He was back at her side in a mere few heartbeats. She felt a few strands of his fur brush against her's and she nuzzled her head into his broad shoulder. Each stroke of her paw matched his as they swam back the shore. She spotted the lithe outline of a cat near the top of the hill and saw a few more follow.

"Dusk patrol." Cindershade stated

He climbed out of the water and shook out the water of his fur. Tigerstorm joined him shortly and gave her pelt a quick grooming. The scent of her salmon drifted toward her as she picked it up. He grabbed his and they headed back to camp with their tails entwined.

**...**

Tigerstorm sat in the warrior's den with her sister, Dawnstream. The pale tabby she-cat was with Goldfur and the two were sharing a robin. She saw the happiness in her sister's dark blue eyes. They looked like her and Cindershade. _It's a good thing that Dawnstream found someone. _She began grooming herself in preparation for the Gathering. Cindershade had gone out with Nutclaw and Blizzardtail to go hunting.

"So," Dawnstream began, "How is it between you and Cindershade?"

"It's great." Tigerstorm meowed, "We're so happy and it's just wonderful."

Goldfur looked uncomfortable right now for some reason. His bright green eyes had darkened when she mentioned how happy they were.

"Aww. What's wrong Goldfur?" Dawnstream asked

"My old mate, Lilywing...We were extremely happy together. But, she died from a flood that came two new-leafs ago."

"You poor thing. Well, you have me now."

Goldfur smiled and nuzzled Dawnstream. At that moment, Cindershade came in with a large pike. He gently placed it at her paws and sat next to her. He nudged it closer to her and she took a small bite out of it, for she wasn't to hungry.

"What's wrong?" He asked

"Nothing. I'm just not that hungry. It is..really good though."

He smiled with pride as he took a bite out of the fish. She returned to her grooming.

"All cats who are attending that Gathering, gather under the Rock Ledge!" Hazelstar called

Tigerstorm stood up as Goldfur and Dawnstream left. Cindershade looked to her with worry in his eyes.

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm just a little nervous. It's my first Gathering as a warrior." She replied

He placed his thick furred tail on her back and licked her ear.

"Look, it's alright. Just go there as though you are an apprentice. You still have friends from the other clans to see and I'll be there too." He whispered

"Thanks Cindershade." She mewed gently

He purred and they left the den to join their clanmates.

**...**

The full moon cast a beautiful silver light over the island where Windclan was already sitting. Tigerstorm leapt off of the branch and joined the rest of her clanmates. Cindershade was sitting and waiting for her to come down.

"I'm going to see Brightwing." Tigerstorm stated

"Alright. I'm going to wait for Shadowclan to get here before I wander. I'd like to see Tawnyheart again." Cindershade said

She smiled and bounded away toward the moor-scented cats. She spotted the white and gray patched coat of Brightwing, who was talking to Tallheart.

"Oh! Tigerpaw!" She shouted

She bounded toward her and smiled.

"It's good to see you again! How's your training doing?"

"Actually, I passed my assessment a half-moon ago! I'm Tiger_storm _now." She mewed

"That's fantastic! Tallheart, come meet Tigerstorm!" Brightwing called

The pale brown tom ran over and sat next to her and wrapped his tail around her. His yellow gaze was gentle as he said,

"It's good to meet you Tigerstorm."

She nodded and stood up, stretching her back.

"I saw you with that handsome gray tom over there." Brightwing giggled, "What's his name?"

Tigerstorm purred and sat down.

"His name's Cindershade. Isn't he beautiful?"

"He is. But, I prefer my sweet Tallheart."

She nuzzled his flank as a marsh and pine scent mixed in with the current scents. She turned and spotted the brown patched she-cat lead her clan over the tree bridge.

"When did Shadowclan get a new leader?" Tigerstorm asked

"I don't know specifically. But, last Gathering, Briarstar was here instead of Pebblestar."

"May she rest in peace in Starclan."

She bid farewell to Brightwing and began looking for Cindershade. She padded through the group of cats as she spotted another group of cats padding toward the bridge.

"Thunderclan is arriving."

She continued her search for her mate. As she walked through the cats, she spotted a dark brown tabby tom sitting quietly by himself. She couldn't remember his name, but she gave him and gentle nod and continued looking for Cindershade.


	3. Chapter 3

Tigerstorm padded next to Cindershade with their clanmates back to camp. The broad shouldered tom seemed happier now with a piece of prey hanging from his mouth. Nutclaw was behind them with a finch in his mouth. She entered camp with the toms behind her and smiled.

"It's nice to be back in camp." She stated

Nutclaw nodded and bounded toward the fresh-kill pile. Cindershade placed his at her paws and mewed,

"Take it. You did a lot today, helping the elders out when the apprentices were busy."

"Thanks Cindershade." She replied

"Anytime."

She spotted Hazelstar padding out of the elder's den. Tigerstorm spotted her sluggish movements as their leader headed for the fresh-kill pile.

"She looks terrible."

"Of course she does! She's old and should retire soon." Cindershade said with a hint of anger in his voice

"How can you say that!" Tigerstorm exclaimed, "She's a wonderful leader!"

"So? Icebird is much younger than her and needs to become leader before that old thing does something stupid." He growled

Tigerstorm hissed at Cindershade and padded away from him. _How can he even say that about Hazelstar? She's a fantastic leader and Icebird will serve her until she dies. _She entered the nursery and sighed. _It's odd seeing the nursery empty. _Leafpaw and Airpaw were the last kits in here two moons ago, but now it was empty. She exited and purred as a warm breeze ruffled her fur. The sunlight warmed their camp as the fresh air of new-leaf decorated the air.

"Tigerstorm?"

Dawnstream's mew startled her as she spotted the pale brown tabby padding up to her. Goldfur was at her side and looked much happier than he had the previous night.

"What happened? I saw you arguing with Cindershade." She meowed

"Nothing big." Tigerstorm muttered

"It must have been." Goldfur said, "You looked pretty mad back there."

"Look, it's nothing."

Goldfur shrugged and licked Dawnstream's cheek and padded away. Her sister returned her blue gaze to Tigerstorm and nodded, saying nothing. She got up and bounded toward her mate, leaving Tigerstorm alone.

**...**

Tigerstorm headed over to the warrior's den when she spotted Cindershade.

"Tigerstorm.." He began

"Yes."

"Look, sorry for what I said earlier. I didn't truly mean it. I just feel bad for Hazelstar. She's old and look at how much she has to endure." He explained

She smiled and nuzzled his side. _I can't stay mad at him... _

"It's alright. I should have let you explain yourself."

She heard a purr rumble in his throat as his tail dragged across her back. She breathed in his warm scent as she looked up at him. His icy gaze was beautiful and calm.

"Let me go get something to eat for us." She told him

He nodded and entered the warrior's den as she ran toward the pile. She reached for a fish as a black paw reached for the same one. Their paws hit and she jumped back.

"Oh! Sorry about that.." Tigerstorm murmured

"It's all right." Nutclaw returned, "I should have seen you."

She smiled and picked up a different fish and padded away. She saw Cindershade looking outside of the den, looking directly at her. As she entered she felt his body next to her.

"Why were you talkin' to Nutclaw?" He asked

"I just was. It's no big deal."

"Alright. Hey, wanna go to the stream later on?"

"Sure!" She exclaimed

She took a bite out of the fish and purred as Cindershade did as well. She spotted something inside his eyes. _Was that jealousy? Or anger? _She shrugged. _It's probably nothing._

**_..._**

Night came shortly and Tigerstorm was laying happily on her nest, grooming her matted fur from the long day. Her belly was full from the freshly caught carp she had gotten on the dusk patrol. She glanced up and saw Cindershade walking in. The muscular tom didn't look tired at all. He looked up at her and Tigerstorm spotted that same flash in his eyes.

"Hey, wanna go now?" He asked

"Why wouldn't I?" She purred

She got up and padded over to him. She nuzzled his soft, glossy fur as he began to pad out. Tigerstorm spotted Goldfur near the fresh-kill pile. He flicked his tail and she nodded. She heard a scraping noise and looked toward Cindershade, who looked completely unfazed. He exited the camp with her right behind. She bounded ahead to catch up. _Weird..he seems..irritated. _She headed up one of the hills and purred as a warm wind blew across her freshly groomed fur.

"I love this weather." She said

"Same."

Her tail lashed. _What is wrong with him? He seemed perfectly fine earlier. I'll ask him when we get there. _She began walking again and smiled as she broke into a run.

"Come on!" She shouted toward the tabby

Cindershade reacted quickly and began running toward her. His powerful strides propelled him far as the rushing of the stream approached her. She slowed her pace and stopped near the beautiful stream. Looking up, she could see the beautiful outlines of the trees.

"Tigerstorm."

She turned and saw Cindershade sitting down. The tom was glaring at her, his icy eyes standing out against the shadows.

"Wha-" She began

"Explain to me why you were talking to Nutclaw."

"Why? There-"

"I said to explain to me _why _you were talking to him." He growled

"Cindershade! I am allowed to speak to one of my clanmates and it was just about prey!"

He jumped at her and glared into her dark gray eyes with pure rage.

"Don't **yell** at me."

"Why not? I'm aloud to yell if I want to." She retorted

A sharp pain slashed across her face as Cindershade's unsheathed paw moved across her face. She was so startled, she couldn't even make another noise.

"You spoke to Nutclaw and laughed as though you were flirting. And Goldfur! Ignore that tom! He's with Dawnstream! How would you feel if I flirted with Dawnstream?" He hissed

Tigerstorm couldn't reply, still to shocked at what he had done. Blood dripped from the wound as Cindershade's lip drew up in a snarl as he took another step forward. _Great Starclan! _He lashed again at her shoulder and pain exploded in it.

"You filthy she-cat! You're my mate, not any other tom's! Stay away from any tom in our clan and all the clans!"

He cuffed her ear sharply as a few drops of blood fell from that wound. A few tufts of her fur were scattered upon the ground as more blood fell from her two claw wounds. Cindershade's eyes were full of malice and looked like poison.

"Nothing happened here tonight." He told her, "If anyone finds out, you'll be in Starclan much sooner."


	4. Chapter 4

Fear and shock ran through her as Tigerstorm looked up at Cindershade. His eyes were still ablaze with fury, but his claws were back in their sheaths. His lip was still drawn back in a snarl as his pelt flattened out.

"Get up." He instructed

She got up, but was met with a sharp pain in her shoulder. She didn't say anything. _I don't need that now. _However, Cindershade rolled his eyes.

"As said, say anything and you'll be gone." The bulky tom hissed

She nodded and followed behind Cindershade. Her fur stood slightly on end out of fear he would turn to attack her again. She spotted a small hill in the distance and padded over. _A few thorns should do. _She yanked a few out of the ground and heard a rustle behind her.

"Where are you going?" Cindershade asked

"Gr..grabbing some t..thorns. I want it to seem like I fell down a hill."

He smiled happily as Tigerstorm placed some thorns inside of her matted pelt. She resisted the urge to clean it right now and knew that she would have enough time to get it done later without Cindershade.

"I'm not waiting for you." He told her

He got up and padded away toward camp. Tigerstorm sighed in relief as she watched the large tom walk away. Her fur finally flattened as she headed for the camp. Her shoulder burned again as the multiple scratch marks made her want to yowl in pain. She slipped through the reed tunnel and entered her camp. Cindershade wasn't anywhere, allowing her to feel safe again. She headed for Amberfoot's den, hoping he was in a good mood.

"Amberfoot?" Tigerstorm asked

She found the reddish brown tom in his nest. His chest was lightly rising and falling and he was curled up in a ball. Tigerstorm quietly headed over, wincing with every pawstep. She placed her paw on Amberfoot's shoulder and shook it lightly.

"No! Let go of-!" he yowled

The tom jumped in his nest and was shaking violently. He looked up at her with wide yellow eyes.

"Oh..Sorry about that Tigerstorm." He mewed

She shrugged

"Great Starclan! What happened to you?" He asked

"I was out hunting and fell into a bundle of thorns." She replied

The tom got up and looked at the scratches from Cindershade. She winced as he touched the one on her shoulder.

"That one's pretty bad." He said, "Go lie down and I'll take care of you."

Tigerstorm did as he told her and laid down. Fatigue washed over her as she began to close her eyes. _Cindershade was just mad. I know him and he'll be perfectly fine tomorrow. _

**...**

Tigerstorm awoke the next morning feeling sticky around her shoulder. She glanced around and found the remainder of a poultice on her shoulder.

"Thank Starclan you're okay."

Cindershade was sitting next to her. His pelt was matted and his eyes were wide.

"I am so sorry about last night." He whispered into her ear, "I was so upset..I didn't want to lose you to another tom."

Warmth spread through the pale brown tabby as she nuzzled his side. She felt the rumble of his purrs run through him as Amberfoot's scent glided over to her. She looked up and saw the tom padding over to her, a fresh bundle of herbs sitting inside of his mouth. He placed them down and walked over.

"How are you feeling?" He asked

"Better. My shoulder is a bit sore."

He nodded, "I want you in here until sunhigh. You should be better by then."

He looked over to Cindershade. "I'd advise you to let her rest. The thorns hurt her badly."

Cindershade nodded and licked Tigerstorm's cheek one time before he bounded out of the den.

"Lick off those poultices. I need to apply a fresh layer on." He mewed

Tigerstorm did as she was told and licked the bitter herbs off of her pelt. _I knew Cindershade was just mad. After all, I get upset at times. He must handle it a bit differently. He's definetly sorry for what he did. _A warm scent drifted toward her as a finch was placed in front of her. Cindershade laid down to face her.

"I..I can't tell you how sorry I am. I was just..." His voice trailed off

"Look." Tigerstorm began, "Jealousy is a weird thing and I can't stay mad at my mouse-brain mate."

Cindershade smiled and nuzzled her.

"Thank you." He whispered

He got up and padded out of the den. She tore into the finch he had brought her and saw Amberfoot over her in a few moments. He said nothing as he laid on a fresh poultice to her shoulder. It didn't burn at all, which she was grateful for.

"Thanks." She meowed

The reddish brown tom nodded and padded away as she finished her finch. She purred happily. _Cindershade is happy again..So am I. Once I'm out of here, I can't wait to spend more time with him. _

**...**

Cindershade and Tigerstorm padded out of camp together just for some alone time. She felt his soft fur brush against her's.

"It's nice being with you." She purred

Cindershade smiled happily. His eyes were relaxed now, not angry. Tigerstorm knew she could trust him, for he was just angry that night.

"I'm sorry too." She said, "I was being a bit flirty with Nutclaw and I can't blame you for getting mad. You're the best thing I've ever had Cindershade. I don't want that to be taken away over something stupid that I did."

Cindershade nodded. He licked her ear as he looked into her eyes. His fur was freshly groomed and he smiled at her. Tigerstorm couldn't help but purr as he laid his tail on her back.

"Just..please don't mention it to anyone." He pleaded

She was a bit shocked at the request. However she nodded her head in reply. She saw a flash in his eyes, making her wonder what Cindershade was thinking. _It's nothing. _She told herself again.


	5. Chapter 5

The pale sunlight made it's way through the trees as Tigerstorm walked with the patrol. Cindershade was there as well even though he was originally placed on an earlier patrol. He had spoken to Icebird earlier, though Tigerstorm didn't know what he had said to her, but now he was on the patrol with her, Redpelt, Grayfrost, and Milkfur.

"Hey Tigerstorm," Milkfur whispered.

She turned to face the sleek furred she-cat. "Yeah?"

"Why do ya think Cindershade wanted to come on this patrol so badly? We're just hunting." She mewed

Tigerstrom shrugged, "I dunno."

Milkfur rolled her eyes and padded away. Tigerstorm watched Redpelt, waiting for the senior warrior to stop. _He knows this is just a hunting patrol..why are we going so far from the lake? _The reddish brown tom continued walking, making the patrol trek farther from camp. She looked over at Cindershade, who had slowed his pace. He looked at her and smiled. _He just wanted to spend time with me. How sweet. _

"Tigerstorm, want to go near the lake together?" He asked

She nodded, her tail flicking with content. The dark gray tabby licked her cheek and padded forward as Redpelt halted. "Three of us shall remain here and two can hunt by the lake. We meet back here at sunhigh." He said

Cindershade padded over to her as Milkfur and Grayfrost joined Redpelt. Tigerstorm felt his tail lay on her back as Redpelt nodded.

"Very well." He meowed

The three cats padded away as Cindershade got up and padded back toward the lake. She followed him toward the large body of water, feeling the warmth of the sun fall onto her pelt.

"Thanks for coming." She told him

"It's fine. I just wanted to be with you." He replied

Their was a different tone to his voice..as though he had to think of what to reply with. She stalled, watching him walk farther away. _It doesn't seem right.._She thought. Tigerstorm started walking again, staying a bit farther behind Cindershade. It was still a bit weird, being near him. _He apologized and it won't happen again. _

"The lake's right ahead!" He called, "Let's go!"

_That's the old Cindershade. _She thought happily. She bounded toward him, hearing the gentle lapping of waves as she approached the lake. The island was right across from there and she smiled at the memory of her first Gathering as a warrior.

"You coming?"

She walked next to him and looked into the calm waters, seeing the flickers of fish swimming under the water. Cindershade got into a position and in a matter of heartbeats grabbed a fish from the water and placed it on the ground next to him.

"Nice job." She meowed

Cindershade smiled as she turned her attention to the water. She felt his gaze upon her, making her a bit unfocused. She watched the water, trying to ignore him.

"What was Milkfur talking to you about?" He asked

"Nothing important. She was just wondering why you wanted to go on this patrol so badly." She answered

"Why does she care?" He said.

"She was just wondering."

"Stupid nosy she-cat. Just like the rest of her family. She should have just stayed in the nursery." He muttered

Tigerstorm's claws dug into the ground. _Why does he speak like that about his own clanmates? Hazelstar wouldn't stand for this. _She thought back to the last time she'd talked back. _He's just annoyed. _She returned her gaze to the lake and jumped for the opportunity when she found a fish. She gripped it in her paws as she placed it down next to her.

"You scared the fish away." Cindershade told her

She shrugged, "Sorry, it's new-leaf though. It's not-"

"We've been starving all leaf-bare. Few birds and the rivers were frozen almost all the time. Now we actually have some prey and you think it's okay to let our clan starve because of your ignorance." He hissed

She shrank back as his claws slid from their sheaths. He looked at her and growled. He then got up and padded away, taking on last glance at her.

"Think more about your clan." He growled as he bounded away.

Tigerstorm watched him and curled her tail around her paws. _Thank Starclan he didn't hurt me again. _She looked back at the lake, seeing the gentle waves hitting her paws. She sighed. _He's right..he's always right. _

**...**

As dusk started to appear, Tigerstorm entered the clan with Leafpaw, Airpaw, Hazelstar, and Icebird. Hazelstar looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you Tigerstorm for helping with the training practices." She said

Tigerstorm nodded as she padded away from the group. She watched Leafpaw and Airpaw chatter about the training session as Icebird and Hazelstar entered her den. She thought back to Cindershade. _How can he even think that way about Hazelstar. Thanks to her kindness and wisdom, we haven't needed to fight anyone in moons! At least not with me alive. _She padded toward the warrior's den and found only a few of her clanmates in there. Blizzardtail, Cloudfall, and Redpelt were missing along with Cindershade._  
_

"If you're looking for him, he's out with his friends again. Probably practicing their fight skills again." Goldfur mewed

She nodded and laid down in her nest. She purred at the soft moss under her belly and tired paws as she laid her head down.

"Why do you look so unhappy?" Dawnstream asked.

"I'm just tired."

Tigerstorm started to groom her fur, wanting to untangle it from the training session . Her eyes felt heavy and her strokes went slower. She stopped and shut her eyes, wanting to sleep.

"...she'll have to die first."

_That voice..It sounds familiar. _

"We all know that she's the deputy because of her friendship with Hazelstar and she's younger than me!"

_Cloudfall? _

"I'm thinking that she should die in a few moons." A deep voice said, "We need to lay low and prove ourselves even more. We need to spark a battle between something or I have to do something great."

"Why you?"

_Blizzardtail? _

"Because," the voice growled, "I got this group together! I made sure that we didn't kill each other, and I'm the closest to Hazelstar and the closest to becoming deputy!"

Everything in the dream went quiet as Tigerstorm strained to see anyone.

"When I'm leader, whoever I find fit to be my deputy will become it. They might not even be in this group. But, things will be _very _different. And by different, I mean bloodier.."


	6. Chapter 6

Tigerstorm's heart raced as she spotted Blizzardtail and Cloudfall. She hadn't been able to shake the way they had acted in the dream. _It had to be them! Who else sounds _exactly _like them! _She slipped through the entrance and breathed in the fresh scent of the forest as the rushing of the two stream sounded from around her.

"Okay..Icebird, Hazelstar, and Cloverfang told me to meet them by the lake." She thought whispered.

She started heading for the lake. She purred at the sounds of chirping birds and the warm sunlight that hit her back. However, the sunlight had soon disappeared behind a large cloud. The dark gray cloud was mingling with others. _Great..Rain. _She picked up her pace. She began wondering about the dream she'd had.

"How could they even..Wait, it's a dream. It might not even have happened! I'm not a medicine cat! Nor am I leader! It..It has to be nothing..Right?" She asked aloud

"Tigerstorm?"

Hazelstar's faint voice shook her out of her stupor as the gray and white she-cat ran toward her. Tigerstorm spotted the flecks of silver that traced her leader's muzzle. _How many lives could she have left? Not to many..._She looked around Hazelstar and saw Leafpaw at her side.

"We've been waiting. Come. Redpelt and Stonetail are here as well. You three may practice some of your skills while we train our apprentices." She told her.

Tigerstorm nodded as she saw the group of cats. Redpelt was speaking with Stonetail while Icebird was chastising Airpaw. She noticed a small scratch on Hawkpaw as she came closer.

"Alright. Tigerstorm, go work with Stonetail and Redpelt." Hazelstar meowed

She sat next to the two warriors as Hazelstart flicked her tail for the others to follow. Redpelt stood up and looked at them, his golden eyes shining.

"Tigerstorm, attack Stonetail with sheathed paws and Stonetail, try to defend yourself."

Stonetail stepped back a tail-length as Tigerstorm stood up. Her body tensed up as she looked at her former mentor, remembering her days as an apprentice. She ran at Stonetail as the dark gray she-cat leapt into the air, doing a back-flip. Tigerstorm smirked at the she-cat and stood up on two legs for a few moments, hitting her back. Stonetail, distracted, landed on the ground clumsily, falling down in the process. Tigerstorm puffed out her chest in pride as Redpelt nodded toward her.

"Excellent work." He said as Stonetail got up

"Indeed. She's learned much."

Tigerstorm purred in happiness as Redpelt turned his gaze to Stonetail. "You okay?" He asked. She nodded as Tigerstorm heard a rustle behind her. Two glowing blue eyes were sitting inside the bushes as fear tingled down Tigerstorm's spine. _Cindershade? _Her mate padded into the clearing, his fur was matted and his eyes glowed with annoyance.

"Tigerstorm." He meowed, "May I speak with you?"

"She's busy." Stonetail retorted

"Let her go." Redpelt concluded, "He needs to speak with his mate."

She caught a glance of anger and fear swarming in his eyes as Tigerstorm padded toward him. She heard him purr warmly and she relaxed. His tail was layed gingerly on her back as they padded away from the training area. She walked ahead of him and stayed near the water, wanting to see if any fish were swimming in the water.

"So-" She began

She tripped over something and fell into the water. She sucked in water, gagging on it. Her eyes went blurry as the water burned them. She thrashed around, trying to get to the surface.

"Tigerstorm!" Cindershade's muffled mew allowed her to relax.

She swam to the top, but felt something gripping her tail. _Great Starclan! I can't die by drowning! _She turned around and saw a large stone on her tail, holding it down. Her gaze was rimmed with darkness as her lungs burned in her chest. She pushed as hard as she could, trying to get a breath of air. She tried to call for Cindershade, but she couldn't open her mouth without swallowing more water. Her eyesight went blurry as she began to black out. _This is it..I'm gonna die! _She began to go limp as she blacked out.

**...**

She coughed loudly as her eyes flew open.

"Tigerstorm!"

Looking up, she saw Dawnstream looking down at her with wide blue eyes. Amberfoot was smiling with relief as she tried to get up.

"Stay there. You need to rest."

Her heartbeat slowed down as she laid her head on the moss. Dawnstream was still there and Tigerstorm smelled a new scent enter the den. Cindershade's dark gray tabby pelt appeared.

"Oh thank Starclan you saved her Cindershade!" Dawnstream cried, "I couldn't live without my sister!"

The tom smiled as his gaze flickered to Tigerstorm. She watched him pad over and lay his tail on her.

"May I have a bit of time to speak with my mate?" He asked

"Of course." Amberfoot meowed

The two cats left the den, leaving the couple alone. Cindershade was looking at her tail, something shining in his icy eyes. Tigerstorm glanced at it and her eyes grew round. _My tail! _A small part of it at the tip was missing and was starting to heal.

"The rock landed on that." Cindershade said with a smirk

"Landed?"

"You acted like a pure idiot yesterday, letting the fish swim away. I looked like a fool coming back with _one _fish! You also showed me how clumsy you could fight! You only let Stonetail fall to the ground and hit her once! Easily! Easily! You could have pinned her down and you let her go!"

"She's my clanmate!" Tigerstorm hissed

He lashed at her with a sheathed paw, but it slammed into her eye, pain searing through her.

"Silence!" He warned

Tigerstorm shrank back in fear as Cindershade flexed his claws. "You deserved what happened today. I wouldn't let you die though.."

It dawned on her then. _H..He knocked me into the water? He..He dropped that large rock on my tail! All because I let prey escape from his claws! _She felt her pelt slightly bristle.

"Attack or do anything harmful to me, you'll lose more of your tail or go for another swim." He threatened

Tigerstorm's mouth dropped open in awe. "You're sick!"

"No..I'm just better than you." He mewed, "I have the power to control you. For..Who would they trust more? A cat who's delusional due to almost dying or me? You see..I control you and this clan. They just don't know it yet. And..Don't you _dare _mention this to any cat. Or else, you and them will die at my claws!"


	7. Chapter 7

Tigerstorm left the medicine den and sighed with relief as the warm sunlight hit her pelt. Being inside the den for two sunrises had been about as much fun as being a kittypet. Her body felt stiff and tired, even though she'd gotten plenty of sleep. Amberfoot padded next to her. The reddish brown tom constantly glanced over at her.

"What?" She finally mewed

"It's just weird. How you nearly drowned. It doesn't happen to often with Riverclan warriors. Kits are different, sometimes apprentices, when they're young, but not a full warrior." He whispered

_I nearly drowned because of my mate. _She thought. She kept her mouth shut, knowing that if she told even Amberfoot, Cindershade would find both of them and kill them before it spread around camp.

"Thanks." She said

The tom nodded as she walked off. She sighed as she looked up to the sky. The sun was going down in the sky, telling her that it would be dusk soon. Tigerstorm slipped through the entrance and padded through the untamed territory. The whistling of birds flew across the sky as the wind rustled the tree leaves. She knew that a hunting patrol was out and hoped that they wouldn't find her. _They'd just bother me. I just wanna be alone. _She picked up her pace and headed for the stream near Shadowclan territory.

"I can't believe what he did.." She whispered to herself, "I..I never did anything wrong! He..He's a monster." She pondered for a moment, "But..Why do I stay with him?"

_You're afraid..He'd kill you if you left him. You'd be dead as soon as you said it. _A voice whispered inside her. Tigerstorm nodded. _I know..He'd kill me easily. He's nearly done that before and I wouldn't be shocked if he did. I can't tell anyone either..I'd endanger their life as well. _She sat down on top of a patch of moss underneath a large pine tree. She knew the Shadowclan border was only a tail-length away, but she carefully stayed on her territory. The odd smell of the marsh fluttered over to her, making her shudder. _Ugh! That's just awful. _She thought about their clan for a moment. _I wonder if there is a cat in there with any problems. We seem to have it better over here, yet, I'm stuck with Cindershade, who'd kill me if I did anything wrong. _She wrapped her tail around her paws as she shut her eyes, blocking out the scenery from around her. A warm breeze hit her face as she inhaled deeply. Her body slumped forward as she relaxed, listening to the sounds around her.

"Hello?"

She jumped up at the mew of another cat. She looked around the tree and saw a dark brown tabby tom. His short was sleek and glossy as his thin tail flicked behind him. His broad shouldered frame was smaller than Cindershade's, but it didn't give him a menacing look. His belly and paws were white, contradicting his darker fur. His eyes were storm clouds, but without the storm. Calm and gentle, but could easily ignite with lightning when angered.

"Sorry.." He muttered, "I..I didn't see you."

She looked closer at him and felt as though she knew him from somewhere.

"It's fine. Do I know you from somewhere?" She asked

"I saw..Saw you up at th..The Gathering. Tigerstorm right?"

She nodded.

"I'm Pi..Pinefur." He stuttered again. He looked at her tail, "Oh..What happened?" He asked

She looked at her tail. It looked weird not having the tip. But, she merely replied, "It got caught in some rocks when they fell. Nothing big."

"At lea...least you're okay."

She gave a gentle smile. _He's quite shy for a Shadowclan cat. Not to arrogant and nice. _"I'll see you around." She told him

His eyes brightened up as his tail flicked in content. She nodded to him and padded off. She checked the air and was relived not to find Cindershade's scent anywhere. _Thank Starclan.._She thought of Pinefur, _It's nice to talk to another cat for once. __  
_

**...**

She laid down in her nest with her freshly caught fish. There were no queens at the moment and the elders were fed and everyone was sharing prey with another, except for her. She was thankful that Cindershade was sharing with Redpelt. She felt something on her back as she looked up to see the gentle, dark gray gaze of Milkfur.

"Oh..Hi Milkfur." She said

Tigerstorm nudged the pike over to the white she-cat, but she shook her head. "I already shared a carp with Nettleshine."

The pale brown tabby shrugged and nibbled her carp. "You know..You've been kinda quiet ever since your accident. You alright Tigerstorm?" She asked. Tigerstorm nodded, "It was just..Weird." She replied. Milkfur sat down on one of the nests. "Of course it is. I remember when I was a mere apprentice and nearly died from greencough. It was terrifying..But, Amberfoot knows what he's doing. He's older than me and has been a medicine cat for many moons. I bet before Goldfur." Tigerstorm was kind of listening, but she was picturing the water swarming around her, the pain erupting in her lungs as she struggled for a breath of air and the darkness that consumed her. She jumped in place, her fur slightly bristling. Milkfur purred gently and laid her tail on her back.

"It's alright. Listen, go see Amberfoot if you need something. He's probably got something for you." She meowed

"Thanks."

Milkfur nodded and left the den as Tigerstorm looked at her new tail. She was lucky enough that the rock hadn't made her lose the whole thing. _Maybe he didn't want to be stuck with a deformed mate. _She laid down, curling herself into a ball. As she shut her eyes, she thought of the gentleness of Pinefur from earlier. She purred at the memory of the tom and drifted into a dreamless sleep.


End file.
